In a mobile communication system, an overload may occur due to information generated when a plurality of User Equipments (UEs) connects to a Mobility Management Entity (MME) and transceives signals. To reduce the overload, a process of blocking connections of new UEs may be executed in the mobile communication system. For example, in the mobile communication system of the related art, an MME transmits an overload start message to an evolved Node B (eNodeB) so as to block a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection of a UE. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has provided the following five schemes to block a connection of a UE:
1. Block RRC connections for data transmission of all UEs excluding an emergency terminal.
2. Block RRC connections of all UEs for signaling.
3. Allow the RRC connection for data transmission of an emergency terminal and a network.
4. Allow the RRC connection for data transmission of a UE having a high priority and a network.
5. Block RRC connection of a delay tolerant UE (delay tolerant traffic).
When the five schemes described above are utilized, an overload on the MME may be relieved but it may be difficult to secure a Quality of Service (QoS) of the UEs which have had their connection blocked.
Therefore, a need exists for a connection control method for reducing overload, and, simultaneously, secure a QoS of UEs which have had their connection blocked.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.